DEATH BATTLE: Don Patch vs Vegeta
by Kingkoopa121
Summary: This is actually a remaster of an old fight I did on DA, and it's a remaster I'm very proud of! And yes I know how much of a stomp this fight is, but hey, even the biggest stomps, or the stupidest fights can be good with a bit of hard work and elbow grease!


FC: The time has come, the remastering is here

Glasses: IN 3D!

FC: . . . HOW CAN IT BE IN 3D THESE ARE WORDS YOU-

Glasses: IT WAS A JOKE GOD DAM-

Dark: DEATH BATTLE!

Vegeta cringed from the burning pain of his own attack launching him into the sun, he crashed against the star as it disintegrated his body. The last thing he thought of were his family, Kakarot, and that bastard of an orange ball that launched him here in the first place.

…

And then he opened his eyes, he awoke on a lawn chair outside of his home, Bulma was more than likely inside inventing a new device, Trunks was playing away from the house with Goten. Vegeta looked around confused, but what he was seeing was real, his fight with that orange spiky ball was all just a dream.

"A nightmare . . ." Vegeta sighed as he got up and began flying off the ground. "Woman, I'm going to the wastelands to train" The Prince of all Sayains said as he flew away from the city and towards the battle scarred wastelands.

 **The Classic DBZ Wasteland, 10:11 AM**

Vegeta made a hard landing onto the ground, purposely leaving a crater on the earth. He began his training with some stretching until a voice cracked the fragile silence of the vast and empty wasteland.

"What are you doing on my training grounds?" The voice unnerved Vegeta, he knew that voice. He turned around in fear to see the same spiky orange ball.

Don Patch wasn't just a nightmare from Vegeta's subconscious he was real, and most confusing of all was that the Don was wearing Vegeta's own Sayain Armor. The Prince's face contorted in anger, he got into a fighting stance and began charging his ki.

"Well are you going to answer me?" Don Patch said annoyed as he was then cut off by Vegeta appearing in front of him with a ball of purple energy in his hand.

"GALICK GUN FIRE!" Vegeta yelled.

 **FIGHT!**

A massive blast of purple energy shot out of Vegeta's hand, the Don backflipped over the attack and made a safe landing on the ground, he immediately kicked himself forward and punched Vegeta square in the jaw.

The True Prince of Sayains lifted his leg up and kicked Don from the side and sent him hurdling towards the ground. The Don caught himself in the air and flew back towards Vegeta, they locked themselves in combat, each one of them blocking and countering each other's attacks. Don Patch punched Vegeta in the gut and used this as his chance to finish it quickly. He punched Vegeta repeatedly all over his body, each attack getting faster.

Vegeta let out a low growl of anger as he grabbed Don Patch by the arm and with one swing sent him through one of the waste lands various mountains. The sheer force created by Don Patched impact caused the entire mountain to shatter into pieces.

The Prince transported himself for the mountain, he could still feel the Dons presence under the mountain. From the rubble Don Patch stood, now sporting a pair of boxing gloves and a very manly mustache.

"Okay chap shall we continue our bout?" Don Patch said in a high pitched, yet oddly manly, British accent.

Don Patch hopped forward towards Vegeta as a bell rung from seemingly nowhere, he then sent his fist forward with a mighty yell behind it. And it did nothing to Vegeta, Don just stood their with his fist on Vegeta's gut. The Prince of all Sayains proceeded to smash his fist and Don Patch into the earth below, causing a massive shockwave across the wasteland.

Don Patch was left with a massive lump on the side of his head, and a few missing teeth, he slowly crawled away until Vegeta stomped his foot on top of Don. The Don yelped and shouted as he struggled in fear.

"The dream version of you was much more impressive to be honest." Vegeta said as he stomped on Don Patch again.

The Dons eyebrow twitched as he had somehow gotten away from the Prince.

"So the me in your mind is more impressive than the real deal?!" Don Patch said angrily as his eyes were burning with rage. "THEN I'LL HAVE TO TEACH HIM A LESSON!" Don Patch yelled furiously as he was now on Vegeta's head with a green onion, also known as the Don Patch hammer.

The Don slammed his fists and the "hammer" on Vegeta's head until he was then grabbed by the face and tossed away. Don Patch hit the ground face first, he shakily stood up and kept his back to Vegeta, but as he turned around he had an idiotic face, in his hands were two trays covered in different forms of sushi.

Vegeta sighed angrily as he charged forward in a rage, the Don's arms and legs began wiggling around like noodles, every punch the Prince threw missed the now dancing Don Patch. The Hajikelists blissful laughing face then froze and contorted into an extremely pissed off face as he smashed the plate of sushi into Vegeta's face whilst yelling out "SASHIMI!"

Vegeta flew back from the attack, pieces of sushi falling off his face, Don Patch only looked pissed off while wearing a samurai's garb.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SMASH MY SUSHI SHOP LIKE YOU'RE SOME KIND OF BIG SHOT!?" Don Patch yelled out as he pulled a massive sign from the rubble of the mountain, that sign said _Don Patch's Super Sushi Store,_ he then threw the sign at his foe.

Vegeta punched the sign in half and dodged a projectile cucumber roll flying towards him at dangerous speeds. The Prince unleashed a volley of devastating ki blasts, however they were all countered by a volley of projectile sushi meals. A wall of smoke and dust blocked both combatants vision, but they still charged through, Don Patch brandishing a kitchen knife.

"I'm gonna turn you into a Vegeta Roll!" Don Patch said as he leaped off the ground and slashed down at the silhouette of Vegeta, however his blade only shattered upon impact, and as the smoke cleared Vegeta was visible to be in his Super Sayain form.

The Don back flipped away and landed on his back, with his spines stuck in the ground. The Don's expression was confused and embarrassed, he rubbed the sweat off his forehead and only exclaimed.

"Heheh, I'm stuck"

Vegeta then kicked the Don out of the ground with insane force, blood flew through the air as Don Patch kept a blissful expression whilst blood was shooting from his mouth and nose. Vegeta leaped off the ground and drop kicked Patch back into the earth creating a huge shockwave. The Don rolled out of the way of a stabbing drop kick from Vegeta, leaving him a present in the form of an explosive spine stuck in the ground.

It exploded launching the Super Sayain away, however it did nothing but annoy him. Don Patch smiled as he pulled out two pistols from seemingly nowhere. Vegeta scowled and held his hand forward with a ball of ki in his hand. It was then that a piece of hard candy shot from one of the guns and lightly hit Vegeta's forehead.

Vegeta was for some reason stunned by this, it was then that he glared at the Don and put his hands together as a ball of purple ki formed between them.

"GALLICK GUN FIRE!" Vegeta shouted as a purple stream of energy shot forth and was aimed directly for Don Patch.

The Don pulled from behind him a mirror and put it in front of the Gallick Gun, and in a flash of light the next thing Vegeta saw wasn't the Don obliterated by his attack, but instead Don Patch now dressed like a woman, and giving his own attack female clothing to wear.

"Oh my stars I haven't felt so beautiful before!" That voice was neither Don Patch, or Vegeta, it was the Gallick Gun itself!

"I know, I know, your look is simply to die for!" Patchimi said in her feminine tone while holding Yaya in her arms.

The Gallick Gun had taken on a much more femine look, similar to that of a bright purple female manikin. The now living body of energy looked at Vegeta spitefully.

"YOU'VE BEEN USING ME FOR FIGHTING WHEN I COULD HAVE BEEN BEAUTIFUL!" The Gallick Gun said as she charged forward in a rage.

Before the Prince could make any kind of counter attempt his own attack hit him directly in the face, causing a massive explosion of energy to engulf the area. The Don was now walking slowly to the sayain's limp body, with a lawn chair in his arm. In one quick motion he was sitting in the chair next to Vegeta, now wearing a pair of glasses and a mustache.

"I hope you learned a lesson about treating a lady right" The Don said in a fashion similar to an old man from the country.

Just as he said that the Sayain's eyes shot open, his hair regained a shining gold coloration, he thrust his arm into the ground and unleashed a massive ki blast. Both Vegeta and Don Patch were launched away from each other, Don Patch however was the only one scathed.

Patch got up slowly, his vision blurred and spinning from the impact to his head, the first thing he saw was Vegeta surrounded in a golden aura, lightning sparking around his body, heading straight towards him.

The Prince sent his leg forward at blazing speeds and directly into Don's face, sinking into the pop rocks squishy body, and far across the wasteland into another mountain. Vegeta charged massive amounts of ki into his hands as he saw something charging towards him at intense speeds. Vegeta put his palms forward and released a massive golden Gallick gun from them, however to his surprise Don Patch charged straight through the beam, noticeably bigger.

Upon contact with Don Patch, the Prince instantly realized that he was about to be hit by a train. Vegeta caught off guard was launched into the air and onto the top of the train. He got up instantly and saw Don Patch standing on the opposite side of the train car with a smug look on his face.

"You don't stand a chance against me, I'm the Boxer on the Boxcars!" Don Patch said confidently now wearing a tattered sash.

Vegeta growled feeling insulted by that remark, he jumped into the air ready to destroy both Patch and the Train, it was just then that a thick tree branch smashed into Vegeta's back sending him back towards the ground. The Don punched Vegeta across the face sending him flying towards the front of the train.

The Prince charged forward, leaving dents in the roof of the train with every step, he wound his fist back and with amazing force hit Don Patch square in the nose. The Don immediately popped, and before Vegeta even knew it he was surrounded by blimps, floats, balloons, and more all imitating Don Patch.

"Oh man I thought you were going to miss National Don Patch appreciation day!" The Don said sitting atop a massive Don Patch balloon.

Vegeta glared at the Don, clenching his fists he leaped into the air and readied his fist to pierce directly through Don Patch. This time he did actually punch Don Patch, and upon doing so the giant balloon he was sitting on popped sending Vegeta flying back several yards. However he caught himself upon landing and rolled back into a fighting position, the first thing that caught his eye was a giant tank shot painted like Don Patch about to hit him in the face.

Far from Vegeta's position was Don Patch stood triumphantly upon a tank painted orange, he then began panicking as he saw Vegeta barreling towards him, looking more pissed off than ever. Don Patch began yelling "FIRE" while stomping on the tanks metal exterior.

More of the same bullets began firing out of the tanks gun, each one making a direct hit on Vegeta, progressively he slowed down, the explosions being more powerful then the average tank. Vegeta's body dimmed down as Don Patch hopped off the tank and pulled off one of his spines.

"You look tired! Why not take a sip of this energy drink!" Don Patch said shoving the spine into Vegeta's mouth, an orange liquid pouring down his throat.

The Prince coughed violently as he glared at Don Patch, suddenly he felt a new energy coursing through his veins, he began yelling furiously, his aura turning from a bright gold to a feint orange, the force exerted from his yells blow Don Patch and the tank away.

Don Patch quickly got up to see Vegeta in a brand new form, his hair was not yellow, nor was it any other color achievable by the sayain race, it was a bright orange. Vegeta clenched his fists and was prepared to charge.

Don Patch smiled, "HAH, I've already made you think like me, let's see if you can fight me now!" he said smugly as he was ready to charge as well.

Vegeta roared in unison with the Don as they both took a step about to charge forward, they both tripped at the same time, and upon hitting the ground the force exerted collided creating a massive earthquake across the wasteland.

Both got up wiping dirt off their face, Vegeta charged once again, he made a hardy attempt at kicking Don Patch into orbit, unfortunately Don Patch rolled to the side in pain causing Vegeta to miss and flip through the air. The Don immediately got up and began battering Vegeta with his mighty Don Patch sword, Vegeta grunted with each hit, he blasted Don Patch with a sphere of orange ki, creating a gap between the two. Vegeta then charged a massive amount of multicolored ki between his hands, his aura circling around him wildly.

The Don braced himself as Vegeta unleashed that energy . . . Directly into the air, creating a flurry of colorful explosions throughout the sky. Don Patch looked in awe like a child at the beautiful display of visuals above him.

"SUPER FIST OF SUPER SAYAIN, FIREWORKS DISTRACTION!" Vegeta yelled as he dashed towards Don Patch and launched him miles away with a single punch.

Just as he straightened his stance Don Patch pouring a pot of spaghetti down his throat.

"EAT YOUR DINNER!" Don Patch yelled as he continued force feeding Vegeta the seemingly endless amount of spaghetti.

Vegeta in reply roared angrily as he threw Don Patch away, along with a ki blast shaped like a hamburger.

"I HATE SPAGHETTI" Vegeta roared, his voice echoing across the wasteland.

The Don looked at Vegeta with a tear in his eye.

"H-hate spaghetti? But all of those chefs in the world toil their hands crafting delicious meals of spaghetti! How can you hate it!?" Don Patch said, anger taking over his stare, "I'll use there passion as the catalyst for my power! I SHALL SHOW YOU THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS!" The Don said as the faded images of Spaghetti Chefs across the world appeared behind him, transferring teats of power to him.

"THEN I SHALL TAKE POWER FROM THE MIGHTY BURGER TO ACHIEVE THE ULTIMATE FORM OF HAJIKE SAYAIN 3!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs as the faint images of cowboys gave him their tears of power.

Both warriors aura shone brightly, pushing against eachother like roaring beasts, as Vegeta roared empowered by Burgers, his orange hair became longer until it looked exactly like that of Goku's SSJ 3 form. Don Patch on the other hand grew a bountiful moustache, its length flowing wildly in the wind.

They each glared at eachother intensely, and in a single motion were shooting through the air ready with their fists ready to destroy anything it makes contact with. Upon collision the fists exerted enough force to kick up a massive tornado, a second collision occurred and the land began splitting, the reach of the tornado began widening. A third collision, chunks of land began to rise from the earth, mountains, plains of the wasteland, cities long since abandoned after Cell's attack long ago, all of them taking to the sky. A fourth collision, the land chunks began spinning around in the now abysmally sized tornado, connecting with eachother, slowly becoming a singular piece of land.

Soon the two hajike powered beings began punching each other at insane speeds, as if they had a million arms, they roared violently as with each punch ripped away their power ups from those food fanatics. They weren't even aware that the island had been launched into space, on a collision course for the moon!

All they were aware of were their own fists flying at eachother, shockwaves occurring, vibrating the void of space itself.

And in the last moments of their struggle they were about to enter the gravitational pull of the moon, the island began rotating, they pulled their fists back and in one massive strike they exerted so much force that it planted the island into the moon, separated them by miles, and sent the moon flying away from earth and directly for the sun.

Vegeta flew forwards, his face looked determined, youthful even, he sent his foot forward with the force to send the earth itself out of orbit, and it was directed towards a soccer ball.

The ball barreled through the air, it's form far from its original shape, on the receiving end of the ball was Don Patch in front of a goal, he needed to block this, it was the scoring goal for the other team, he couldn't fail, he needed the prize money for Bo-bobo's operation!

Patch caught the ball, his hands already catching fire from the amount of friction created, with all of his strength he tried fighting against the massive power behind the ball. The ground under him was ripped to shreds by the force exerted from the ball, Don Patch cried out as he tried to send the ball back, but to no avail as he tripped up and the ball flew over him and into the net.

Vegeta began dancing around triumphantly, it was then that he froze up, the hajike in his body leaving him, his hair reverting to its regular black coloration. The Prince glared at the sniffling figure of Don Patch, sulking over the loss of the big soccer game.

"Now I'll never be able to play the Bo-bobo edition of Operation" Don Patch said crying like a child, he began slamming his fist on the ground, his tears hitting the ground.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Don Patch yelled as a yellow aura surrounded him.

Vegeta noticed this and his eyes widened in fear, he began charging forward instantly becoming Super Sayain 2.

"I WOULD HAVE DEFINITELY WON THAT GAME IF IT WEREN'T FOR . . ." The Don began saying as Vegeta was mere inches away from kicking the Don into obilivion.

"VEGETA!" Don Patches shouted as his body became yellow, his spines extending, his voice was so powerful that it launched Vegeta away and into an abandoned city.

Vegeta picked himself up staring into the distance, but he sensed Don Patches energy not in front of him, but above him.

"I seriously hope you realize that I'm serious about destroying you now . . ." Ikarin Patch said as he came down upon Vegeta and roundhouse kicked him directly in the face, sending him flying into the streets.

Vegeta caught himself in the air and looked around for his foe, he was luckily able to dodge a surprise kick from Don Patch. The Prince began shooting several ki blasts at Don Patch who at the time was weaving around them expertly. Vegeta scowled at the Don angrily, he dodged an incoming punch and immediately kicked Ikarin into the air. A massive ball of ki popped up in his hand as he aimed at the now airborne pop rock.

"BIG BANG ATTACK" Vegeta shouted as he blasted Don Patch unleashing a massive explosion of ki in the air, illuminating a wide radius.

Vegeta was already charging up another attack ready for Ikarin Patch to shoot out from the explosion, however a massive surge of energy appeared behind him.

"Aren't you fighting seriously?" Ikarin Patch 2 said as he slashed a massive X in Vegeta's back with two pinecones.

Vegeta shrugged off the pain and spun around, the moment he saw Don's yellow spines he performed a point blank Gallick Gun, blowing away a large portion of the streets along with Don Patch. The Don rolled back to make more distance between himself and Vegeta, then in one swift motion ran into the streets and away from Vegeta.

Vegeta's brow twitched in anger as he began flying at Don's side with the massive buildings separating them. Vegeta kicked a busted old car through an alley and right in front of Don Patch, however the Don only slid under it and let it crash into a building. Vegeta kept kicking and throwing cars at Don through the alleys and buildings, each one expertly dodged or destroyed.

Ikarin was about to punch another car out of the moons gravitational pull, however it was only a second beforehand that Vegeta ripped out of the cars roof yelling "GALLICK GUN" as another purple stream of wild energy ripped apart the street, however this time Patch was prepared, jumping into the air and drop kicking Vegeta on the head. The Hajikelist then spin kicked Vegeta through the car and down the street, taking the opportunity he pulled out the Don Patch sword and a Pinecone Blade, charging for Vegeta and proceeding to slash him violently, ending it with one massive cut down Vegeta's back launching him a mile away.

Vegeta struggled up the blood leaking out of his back, he was only barely able to teleport away from an oncoming attack from Don Patch. Vegeta sent forth several ki blasts around the pop rock, however none of them hit the ground, nor did they explode.

"HELLZONE GRENADE" Vegeta yelled as they all exploded simultaneously, he continued an assault on Don Patch as he charged into the explosion and kicked his foe out of the city and onto the moons surface, blasting another Big Bang Attack at the spiked ball.

A bright explosion illuminated the entirety of the moon as it was gaining speed towards the sun. The Prince panted heavily, but as the explosion cleared a bright light still remained. Vegeta's body sparked furiously, he knew what was coming, and he didn't like it. His hair began turning a bright shade of blue as the light exploded brilliantly into a pair of wings attached to non-other than Ikarin Patch 3.

"Now you've got me really mad!" Ikarin said in an ironically calm voice.

"You're not the only one!" Vegeta said in a substantially less calm voice.

Upon the last word of that sentence Ikarin Patch was directly in front of Vegeta, prepared to continue fighting. At the last second Vegeta countered the Don's fist with his own, creating a massive shockwave throughout the moon, the buildings behind their battle launched into the air along with several chunks of earth and rubble. Patch slammed the Prince of Sayains in the face launching him into the airborne cities ruins.

The Super Sayain God caught himself in the air, catching Don's bullet like punch and launching him into a building. The Hajikelist rolled back into a fighting position just as Vegeta flew into the building fists readied, he kicked up a mop slapping Vegeta in the face, using the mop as a make shift staff the Don sent Vegeta into the next floor above.

Don Patch jumped through the hole he had just made, instantly blocking a ki blast at the cost of his mop, Vegeta began unleashing chain upon chain of energy blasts, all of them either did nothing, we blocked by office equipment, or were just plain dodged. Vegeta grunted as he was hit hard in the gut by a desk, with Don Patch kicking him directly in the face and out of the building.

Ikarin simply punched the floor as hard as possible, and somehow that caused everything in the office building except himself to get launched out of the building and towards Vegeta. The Prince dodged around the office equipment, until finally he had an opening to attack.

"GALLICK GUN FIRE!" Vegeta screamed as the purple beam of energy hit Don Patch directly, launching him through several buildings, each one exploding as he exited.

The Hajikelist glared slightly at Vegeta, he flapped his wings as he climbed onto the beam, Don then dashed along the beam as if it were a calm stream of water. Vegeta backed away as his foe was about to each him, but he was unfortunate enough to still receive a hard punch to the cheek, sending him flying through another building. Vegeta had no time to react as the Don began wailing on him with several hard kicks and punches until finally the prince was able to counter with an explosive Ki Blast launching them away from eachother.

The Don temporarily stunned Vegeta grabbed his massive face and dragged him up a falling building, tossing him into the air afterwords and blasting him with a weak Gallick Gun. Don Patch flew high into the air, trying to gain control by flapping his wings furiously, however he was caught off guard by what he saw. The Sun was slowly growing larger in size, no the Moon was getting closer, Don Patch realized the implications of this, the earth was probably in panic without the moon, who knows what could be happening to his friends!

 **MEANWHILE**

On a ship in the middle of the ocean Bo-bobo and company relaxed under the sun. Beauty was sun bathing, Gasser was just watching the shaking sea, Jelly Jiggler was in a cooler sadly (He wasn't allowed to enjoy the sun), and Bo-bobo was fishing with Dengaku Man as bait yelling "AH, HELP ME" like the little scamp he is.

"Boy the fish sure are struggling today" Bo-bobo said blissfully.

"Nah I think you're not using the right bait" Jelly Jiggler said now looking over Bo-bobo's shoulder.

"Hm, maybe your right." Bo-bobo said as he grabbed Jiggler by the head, "THEN I GUESS IT'S YOUR TURN!" Bo-bobo shouted as he put Jiggler on the hook and flung him out to sea along with the fishing rod.

"WAIT I CAN'T SWIIIIiiiiiiiiii . . ." Jelly Jiggler screamed as he went across the sea and into the distant.

"Awww, guess no more fishing today" Bo-bobo said as he moped to a chair.

"I told you not to throw the rod when you did it to Don Patch!" Gasser said like he was scalding a child.

Meanwhile Beauty just relaxed and enjoyed the rocking waves.

 **AND BACK TO THE SHOW**

He needed to get the moon back to earth now, or else his friends would be in danger. As Don Patch fell his wings retracted as he was engulfed by a bright aura, Vegeta braced himself with ki in his fists. Landing in front of him was Dodon Patch, looking more pissed off than he has this entire fight.

Vegeta dashed for Don Patch leaving a crater behind him, he went in with a hard right, only for Dodon to lightly tap it out of the way, leaving him open for an uppercut which sent several teeth through the air. Vegeta tried kicking Don back into the air, the pop rock only jumped onto his leg and spin kicked more teeth out of his mouth, the hajikelist tightened his fist as he punched Vegeta several yards away.

Vegeta got up just as Dodon punched directly through Vegeta's gut, blood spilling from both his mouth and gut. Vegeta staggered back as he tried to stay standing, gritting his teeth painfully.

"SUPER ANGRY PUNCH!" Don Patch said as he began punching Vegeta rapidly, creating deep scars and welts all over Vegeta's body, the godly blue aura began dimming out as the Hajikelist delivered on final punch, launching Vegeta into the distance.

"He's done for . . . Now to handle this" The Don said as he looked up at the sun, slowly charring the surface of the moon, he was ready to put the moon back in it's place . . . until.

"DIE!" Vegeta yelled, using the momentum caused by Don Patch to launch himself around the moon and into Don Patch, with a ki blast in his fist he hit Patch point blank, creating a massive explosion of light to shine throughout space in unison with the sun.

As the smoke cleared all that was left was an unconscious Don Patch (Back to normal), smoke billowing from his maw. Vegeta stood above the Don victorious, and with one mighty stomp, set the moon on a course for earth. Vegeta however didn't go with it, he instead grabbed Don Patch by his arm and left him floating in space, backing away slowly.

He needed to make sure this spiky orange ball was eradicated permanently, he charged up a sphere of ki in his hands and glared at the Don.

"FINAAAAAAAAL . . ." Vegeta paused as he took another breath and sent forward the attack "FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

A massive beam of energy shot out of Vegeta's hands, even pushing him back through the vacuum of space, his god form barely being retained after the massive output of energy, Don Patch was unfortunate enough to be hit by the blast, his body being drilled into the massive star without even a single scream.

The Prince of all Sayains just stared into the sun as his beam slowly evaporated, and only after he turned did he feel it. Don Patches energy still existed, but it was different now, it was much more intense, it felt as if Vegeta was being crushed under the thumb of a god, the fear he felt as he turned around was enough to almost make him puke, what he saw would be the last thing he'd ever see.

Before his eyes was Don Patch, no replacing the sun, with a smug smile.

"See! I really am the star of the show!" Don Patch said staring at the stunned Vegeta, winding his arms back, "So I guess it's time I give the viewing audience a real finale! SUPER ANGRY" Don Patch paused for dramatic effect as he put all his power into his arms, making them brighter than any star in the universe, " **PUNCH!** "

And as if he had grew 1,000 arms, Vegeta was hit 1,000 times, each time his god like aura faded, along with his skin, he could only let out one last roar of rage as he was slowly burned away by the intense heat.

. . .

1 Hour Later

Back on the boat, Bo-bobo and the gang were still relaxing, Jelly Jiggler was still out at sea, Gasser "playing" chess with Bo-bobo. That basically translated to Bo-bobo riding a horse and having it destroy the table while Gasser yelled at him angrily.

Somehow Beauty was able to sleep through all of this, that however was until.

 **CRASH**

"WAH! W-what was that?!" Beauty said as she looked up from her chair to see an insane sight.

"Hi guys!" It was Don Patch sitting on top of the now ocean bound Moon, whilst wearing a cow suit.

Before Don Patch could get another word in Bo-bobo hit him over the head with a pitchfork yelling angrily.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE FARM!?"

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW ME OUT!" Don Patch said running away crying in fear.

Gasser and Beauty could only sigh and watch this happen.


End file.
